One piece legacy: Return to memory part 1
"Okay, so... What's our Jolly Roger?" "Also, what's the boat called?" Both Fea and Zozo asked Tack this the day after Zozo joined. They slept, and couldn't find food. They had to find an island soon. "Umm... The ship is the 'Traveller'. Our Jolly Roger... Man... Mason made this easy. He knew almost everything." "Mason?" "OH! Mason! You guys need to know who Mason and Tobias. Those two were the most awesomest people ever! I haven't seen them in a year. The two were like my brothers. Mom and dad were... I've only met two or three times in my life, but they don't matter. I remember when I met them 10 years ago. -10 years ago- Tack was a young boy, who was sleeping in the woods. He was cooking a huge fur beast he killed, and he was happy. Fur beasts, the yellow one with stripes, were yummy. Tack only knew his name because his parents told him. Before they left him here 4 years ago. Tack didn't care. He only needed food, and a good fire. All others were useless. Maybe tomorrow, he could eat a small fur one, the one's that were in packs. They were less tasty, but their was more of them. Tack was walking across the forest, when he heard noises. "Okay Mason, let me get this straight, you are telling me the demon of the forest... Is a kid?" "Yeah yeah yeah. One of the traders saw him, 2 months ago, killing a wolf with his bare hands." "Sure..." "Hey! I'm not the one who should be talking about weird things. Mister 'cut Im up'." "Thanks, I loved being called weird Mr. 'Light bulb head'." Tack decided to see who was speaking. Hiding behind a bush, he could see two strange things... That walked on two feet. Even monkeys looked less weirder then them. One was a tall, strange thing with weird skin, and dark fur on his head. His eyes were like the sky, and he was smaller then the other thing. The other one had 3 scars, from some fight, and had even stranger skin, with long blue fur on his head. He was far bigger and had more muscles. He would be the difficult person to fight. Tack didn't care. The two were his prey. Tack waited for them to go past his bush, and with his full speed even Gazelles couldn't outrun, he attacked them. Or... So he thought he did. The second he jumped out of the bush, the muscular one turned around and punched him in the chest. - Tack woke up. He was... NOT IN THE FOREST! He was somewhere weird! WEIRD! It had... Color like Trees, but it wasn't. It had him boxed in, and he was laying on something softer then a tree branch. Where was he? "Welcome to my humble home." He looked up, to see the skinny one. He had only one thought. With one punch, he attacked the skinny one's face. Yet, instead of a face he hit, Tack hit the skinny man' open hand. "Nice speed, but even without Haki, you were 100 years too slow to hit me." "Just 100 years? He couldn't take me in 1,000 years. You're getting weak." "OH YEAH! I LOWERED IT BECAUSE I BET YOU COULDN'T COUNT PAST 10! HE'S ACTUALLY 1 MILLION YEARS TOO LATE TO EVEN THINK ABOUT ATTACKING ME!" "BRING IT SCUM! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO CAN COUNT MORE THEN 10, WHEN I KILL YOU WITH 11 PUNCHES!" Tack started to slowly get off what he was laying on, and headed towards the strange trees. With his arm, he was about to punch it with his full force, when the big one grabbed his arm. "Whoa, hold it, you break it, you pay for it buddy." "How can the monkey boy pay for it?" "By... REPAIRING IT!" "How can he know how to repair a wooden wall?" "You'll teach him." "LIKE HELL I WILL YOU IDIOT!" The big one and the skinny one got at each other face, and started to growl. The two resembled huge monsters, to Tack wanted to run. They were going to kill him, when they fight. When the two looked at Tack, they stopped fighting. The skinny one was the first to say something. "What's your name little guy?" The blue headed one was the next to say "If you don't have one, can I call you Tobias Jr." "He has one. But if he doesn't, let's call him Mason Jr. Instead. He will have people respect him." "LIKE HELL THEY WILL!" "Tack." The two looked at Tack, and just looked surprised at Tack. "Marshall D. Tack." The two looked back at each other, and nodded. The blue eyed one was first to speak. "I am Monkey D. Mason." "I'm Jaguar D. Tobias. Look like we have something in common." We do? Tack didn't see any reason why they had things in common. The skinny one... Mason... Spoke. "D. Are very rare. Less then a hundred people have that name. Heck, less then 10 people have that name. You being one of us is very rare. You know, we took you here for a reason. We decided to raise you. Consider us your big brothers! Tobias and I only stay because we're friends. Well, I stay with him to make sure he doesn't kill himself eating a fork." Tobias looked angry at Mason, and started to grab his hands around Mason. "I let you stay because no human being would stand you! Hell! EVEN I CAN'T!" Mason put his own hands around Tobias neck, and started to squeeze as well. "DIE YOU SONE OF A BIT..." "Why do you fight?" The two looked at Tack, and just sat down. Mason spoke first, to answer. "Well, we have many reasons, but the main reason is that we are completely different." Tobias spoke up. "I'm a pirate, you see. Mason here wants to be a marine." "YOU AREN'T EVEN A PIRATE YET?! WHERE'S YOUR CREW AND SHIP?!" "I HAVE THEM! I JUST NEED TO GET THEM!" Tack looked at the two strange men, and only looked shocked. What's a marine and pirate? Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Return to memory arc